A body, in the form of a body having cells extending there through, can be used in collecting undesirable fine particles associated with the operation of vehicle engines and/or other environmental applications. A forming of the body includes a forming of the cells inside the body longitudinally from one side of the body to another and a firing of the body. After the body is fired, the body may be skinned in preparation for use in industrial applications.